


Secret in the Night

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, getting caught, mention of Klaine, minor Seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian sneaks into Cooper’s bedroom for a hookup but doesn’t anticipate the cock-blocking skills of Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret in the Night

Sebastian should count himself lucky.

 

If Cooper had been asleep – like most normal human beings at two a.m. – when Sebastian had tapped on his bedroom window, Sebastian would have been left out in the cold all night. Cooper barely manages to wake up to fire alarms and there wouldn’t have been a chance in hell that he would’ve heard Sebastian. Unless Sebastian broke the window, of course, which he very well may have done. Fortunately, Cooper was awake and was able to let Sebastian into his bedroom without anyone the wiser.

 

“You really should call first,” Cooper quietly informed him as he re-closed his window. It was chilly outside.

 

“And you should move your bedroom to the first floor,” Sebastian retorted equally soft, brushing himself off.

 

“Then you wouldn’t get the fun of scaling a tree and sneaking across the roof, now, would you?” Cooper teased.

 

“And if I called, you wouldn’t get the fun of a spontaneous surprise, now, would you?”

 

“And what type of ‘fun’ did you have in mind?”

 

Even in the dark, Cooper could see Sebastian’s answering smirk. Sebastian chose to make his purpose in Cooper’s bedroom at two a.m. even more clear by whispering, “Your favorite type of fun, Coop.”

 

Cooper chuckled softly before wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist and pulling him flush against his body. He started at Sebastian’s collarbone and kissed and nipped his way up his neck. Cooper reveled in the groans coming from Sebastian that he could feel through his lips rather than actually hear. When Cooper reached Sebastian’s ear, he stopped and whispered, “You’ll have to be quiet.” Then, to be a tease, he sucked harshly at the skin right below Sebastian’s ear – where he knew from experience to be one of Sebastian’s sensitive spots. True to form, Sebastian let out a quiet yet audible moan. “Can you do that?” Cooper breathed.

 

Sebastian’s breath hitched at the question, though that was probably more due the fact that Cooper had palmed Sebastian’s ass at that moment. “I can do that,” Sebastian promised a bit breathlessly.

 

“Good,” Cooper chuckled. “Because my favorite type of fun is fucking your ass, but we can’t have you waking up my little brother.”

 

This was the first time Sebastian had snuck into Cooper’s bedroom in the middle of the night, but it was definitely not their first hookup that had the potential to be walked in on. And while Cooper always enjoyed Sebastian’s screams, Cooper knew how to muffle him too. With Blaine sleeping down the hallway and having no idea about Cooper and Sebastian’s relationship, Sebastian would have to be muffled.

 

Cooper shoved Sebastian roughly back onto his bed before climbing on after him.

 

“He could always join us,” Sebastian offered as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head in one practiced motion. He threw the shirt off to the side and started unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

 

“Enough with the threesome idea, Seb. I’ve told you I will never have sex with my brother.” Cooper took a moment to appreciate Sebastian undressing himself. With only a little light from the moon, he could faintly make out Sebastian’s movements and muscle shifts as he very speedily got naked in Cooper’s bed.

 

“You do in my fantasies,” Sebastian leered at Cooper as he tossed the rest of his clothes aside. Finally finished, he grabbed Cooper and pulled him on top of him. Fortunately Cooper slept only in his boxers so immediately there was glorious skin on skin contact. Sebastian started laying kisses along Cooper’s jaw as Cooper let his hands roam over Sebastian’s body. Cooper loved the feeling of Sebastian’s long hard physique underneath his hands and especially underneath his body.

 

“If we keep talking about Blaine, I’m never going to get hard enough to fuck you,” Cooper warned. He thrust his hips down into Sebastian in hopes that the incentive would get Sebastian to shut up. Thinking about his brother right before he was about to have sex was taboo in Cooper’s mind – especially when he was about to fuck one of his brother’s friends.

 

“Well, then.” Sebastian flipped their positions so that he was hovering over Cooper. Cooper watched in eager anticipation as Sebastian slid backwards until he was kneeling over Cooper’s thighs. Sebastian leaned down and started kissing along the trail dark brown hair underneath Cooper’s navel. Simultaneously, Cooper could feel his boxers being slid down his legs until they were finally gone.

 

Cooper strangled a groan as Sebastian’s lips finally reached the base of his cock. Sebastian proceeded to place hot open-mouth kisses up his length until he reached the tip. One expert lick of the tongue across his leaking slit had Cooper choking on air. Then Sebastian wrapped his lips around the head and sucked with his wet, warm, delicious mouth and –

 

The light knocking on the door caused them to freeze. The soft call of “Cooper?” that came after had them scrambling. Sebastian immediately rolled off Cooper while Cooper frantically searched for his boxers.

 

“Hide,” Cooper hissed to Sebastian. Cooper, in his failure to locate his only piece of clothing, slid underneath his sheets, covering his body up to his waist.

 

“Where do you suggest, Houdini?” Sebastian sniped quietly back. Sebastian had fortunately been able to find his boxers and slip them on.

 

“Just – lay on the floor,” Cooper ordered. He shoved any remaining pieces of Sebastian’s clothing off the bed. His room was messy anyway and he doubted Blaine would notice that it wasn’t Cooper’s clothing strewn around.

 

“Cooper?” Blaine softly called again.

 

“One second Blaine,” Cooper called back. A little bit of frustration seeped into his voice but he couldn’t help it. Blaine had interrupted the beginnings of what was going to be an exceptional blow-job.

 

“On the floor, now,” Cooper hissed at Sebastian who was still sitting on the bed, staring at Cooper in confusion. When Sebastian didn’t immediately move Cooper shoved him off the bed. Sebastian fell to the floor with a soft thump and hiss of displeasure, but Cooper couldn’t bring himself to care. The bed should hopefully keep Sebastian out of Blaine’s sight from the doorway.

 

Cooper flicked his bedside lamp on and called out, “Come in, Blaine.”

 

Blaine eased the door open but remained in the doorway. He looked at Cooper before staring at the ground, a blush coloring his face. “Sorry to bother you, I just-”

 

“It’s fine,” Cooper cut him off, the adrenaline still rushing through his body making him impatient. “I was just…watching stuff on my laptop. What’s up?” He ran a hand through his hair, trying to get a grip on himself.

 

Blaine took that as an invitation and padded over to Cooper’s bed. Cooper tensed at Blaine’s approach but as long as Blaine stayed to the side of the bed nearest the door and farthest from Sebastian, hopefully everything would turn out okay. Cooper shifted so he was sitting up against the headboard – being careful to drag his sheets along with him – and Blaine sat down next to him without seeing Sebastian. Blaine hugged his legs to his chest and it was just like old times in the Anderson home when Blaine would come into his big brother’s room with a nightmare. Only now, Cooper was naked underneath the sheets and had a semi-naked man lying on the floor beside the bed trying not to be discovered.

 

“I still love Kurt,” Blaine confessed. He was staring at his knees and almost seemed to curl up further into himself.

 

Cooper let out a long breath. This wasn’t the first time he and Blaine had had these types of chats since Blaine and Kurt had called it quits a few weeks ago. It had been too hard and too painful to continue with Kurt away in New York and experiencing things that Blaine couldn’t relate to. Blaine was keeping a strong front since most of his friends were also friends with Kurt, meaning Cooper was getting the brunt of the drama. That was perfectly fine but Cooper really just didn’t want to have Sebastian overhear.

 

“I know, B,” Cooper consoled, reaching a hand around Blaine to rub his brother’s shoulders.

 

“But…I’ve been dreaming of someone else,” Blaine admitted even more quietly.

 

“What?” Cooper said, confused at this new information. He had been prepared for potential waterworks, not this type of curveball.

 

Blaine sighed and bit his lip. “I know I still love Kurt. I do, really. But…but how can I if I’m thinking of someone else in – in that way?” he whispered.

 

Cooper gave Blaine a sympathetic look and continued to rub his shoulders. “I think I know what you’re trying to say. You feel guilty for having feelings for another guy?”

 

Blaine huffed. “Sort of. They’re not exactly romantic feelings.”

 

Cooper paused in his movements. “What type are they?”

 

“Cooper,” Blaine whined. “Don’t make me say it.”

 

Cooper turned his body toward Blaine and evaluated his younger brother. “You’re telling me that you want to have sex with some guy. No relationship necessary.”

 

Blaine’s face turned scarlet red before hiding in his knees. But, Blaine nodded in agreement.

 

“Do it.”

 

“What?” Blaine gasped, jerking his head up to meet Cooper’s amused gaze.

 

“Do it,” Cooper repeated with a shrug of his shoulders. “As long as the other guy knows that you aren’t looking for anything serious, it’s fine. Just don’t lead the other guy on. Despite what you may feel, you aren’t cheating on Kurt. And something less deep than what you had with Kurt might be just what you need right now.”

 

“Oh trust me,” Blaine muttered. “He’d be perfectly content with friends-with-benefits.”

 

Cooper laughed. “Sounds like you’ve got a plan, then. And now you can fulfill some of those dreams that are waking you up at two a.m.,” he teased.

 

Blaine shoved Cooper’s shoulder. “Shut up,” Blaine complained. Cooper was happy that Blaine was finally relaxed, though. A definite answer (encouragement) had Blaine letting his legs fall to the bed and he leaned more comfortably against the headboard. A big brother’s job well done, if Cooper said so himself.

 

“Sebastian will be happy to know that he can fuck me now,” Blaine muttered.

 

“No,” Cooper interjected sharply. It was a knee-jerk reaction to Blaine’s statement but also served as an order for Sebastian to not pop up from the floor and offer to take Blaine up on his offer right then and there.

 

“What?” Blaine defended, flinching away slightly at Cooper’s tone.

 

“No,” Cooper repeated with a forced calm. “Not him, Blaine. Not Sebastian.”

 

“Why not? He’s only been after me since the beginning and now that Kurt and I aren’t official anymore…I think I need to get him out of my system.”

 

God, Cooper could just see Sebastian silently laughing his head off right now. Why tonight, Blaine, of all nights? He quickly cast around for a legitimate reason – one that wasn’t the truth. While Blaine wouldn’t ever consider having sex with Sebastian if he knew, Cooper would rather Blaine simply not know. “Because…because even though you wouldn’t be doing anything wrong, it would hurt Kurt – especially if you want to try again if you end up in New York. You guys already had issues over Sebastian. Sleeping with him might cause Kurt to think that you wanted Sebastian even when you were in a relationship.” Cooper breathed a quiet sigh of relief at the believable excuse that came tumbling out of his mouth.

 

“But I didn’t,” Blaine tried to defend.

 

“I know, B,” Cooper pacified. “I know and you know that you didn’t. And I’m sure Kurt thinks that you didn’t either. But sleeping with Sebastian now calls all of that into question. Don’t do it, Blaine. Pick someone else. It wouldn’t be wrong but – just not Sebastian, okay?”

 

“I just can’t get him out of my head. I want to know what it’d be like…like is he really as good as he makes himself out to be?”

 

Cooper could answer that question for him right now with a ‘yes.’ He knows from previous experience the fantastic blow-job he missed out on when Blaine knocked on the door. He’s even minutely surprised that Sebastian (and his pride) restrains from answering the question himself. He needs to end this conversation before Sebastian can’t stop himself from voicing his opinion or from laughing at the situation.

 

“Just don’t, Blaine. Pick someone else,” Cooper ordered.

 

“I can’t just tell my brain to dream about someone else, Coop,” Blaine whined. “I feel like every other night I see Sebastian spread –”

 

“Okay,” Cooper quickly interrupted. “Don’t need to hear it.” He didn’t want to listen to Blaine’s (usually rather boring) sex dreams about the guy his older brother was actively having (much wilder) sex with – with the guy in question currently lying mostly naked on Cooper’s bedroom floor to overhear the entire conversation. “Just…try your best to forget about Sebastian, Blaine. At least in a sexual sense,” Cooper said, practically pleading now.

 

Blaine sighed. “Fine,” he conceded. “You’re right, I guess. Sebastian is still off-limits. Though I make no promises when I’m asleep,” Blaine sulked.

 

“Wasn’t asking you to,” Cooper said, barely holding back a sigh of relief.

 

“Thanks Coop. You’re the best,” Blaine praised. They shared a brief hug before Blaine climbed off the bed and tread back to the door.

 

“Anytime, B. Goodnight,” Cooper called.

 

“Night,” Blaine responded, turning around to shoot a smile at Cooper before he left the bedroom.

 

When the door clicked softly behind him, Cooper released a heavy breath. He slumped against the headboard and scrubbed his face with his hands. He let the silence reign a few more moments before he said, “You can get back up here now.”

 

Sebastian climbed back onto Cooper’s bed. He had the largest grin that Cooper had ever seen on his face and was clearly barely restraining his laughter. Sebastian climbed onto Cooper’s lap and brought their faces close together.

 

“Well that was entertaining,” Sebastian teased. “I think I wanted to hear some of those fantasies he was having about me, though.”

 

Cooper glared at him. “If I ever find out that you fucked my brother, Smythe – I will murder you,” he warned.

 

“Aw,” Sebastian cooed but that damn smirk stayed on his face. “But then you can’t fuck me.”

 

“I’d get over it.”

 

“Maybe instead of getting over my ass,” Sebastian mocked, “you should get in it.” With that comment, Sebastian shifted and started circling his hips over Cooper’s lap. The only thing separating their newly rising erections – since ‘Discussion Time with Blaine’ killed them – was Cooper’s bed sheets since Sebastian, of course, had rid himself of his boxers before climbing back onto Cooper’s bed. Cooper kissed Sebastian and let their tongues battle as he kicked his sheets down and flipped them over so he was once again on top of Sebastian.

 

“But really,” Sebastian said when the kiss broke. “Haven’t you always been curious how your brother measures up to you in the sack?”

 

Cooper froze. Then he met Sebastian’s humored gaze with a steely glare. He placed his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders and placed most of his weight on them. Sebastian winced slightly at being painfully pinned to the mattress, but didn’t look away from Cooper’s eyes.

 

“I don’t care if Blaine offers himself to you fully prepped and begging. If you have any form of sex with my brother, I will castrate you.”

 

“You just had to put that image of Blaine in my head, didn’t you?”

 

Cooper shoved Sebastian deeper in the mattress. “Sebastian,” he growled.

 

“Okay, I get it. You’re not curious at all.” Another shove. “Fine, fine. No sex with Blaine,” Sebastian promised. He held Cooper’s gaze to make sure he knew it was genuine. Then after a moment’s pause, the smirk and playful gleam that Cooper knew so well came back onto Sebastian’s face. “That is…if you can convince me.” Sebastian spread his legs wider in clear invitation.

 

Satisfied that Sebastian wasn’t going to proposition his brother (or take advantage of Blaine propositioning him), Cooper smirked back and released the pressure he had on Sebastian. “At this rate I’m never going to get inside you,” he commented as slid one hand down Sebastian’s body. He bypassed Sebastian’s half-hard on and went right to teasing his entrance. Sebastian moaned and twitched his hips.

 

“Quiet,” Cooper scolded with a smile. He used one hand to steady Sebastian’s hips while the other continued to play around the tight ring of muscle. His mouth descended to Sebastian’s chest so his tongue could play dot-to-dot with the freckles. Cooper suppressed a laugh as Sebastian groaned his name.

 

Suddenly Sebastian’s body tensed. “Blaine. Fuck,” he breathed.

 

“No, no. It’s Cooper fuck,” Cooper drawled against Sebastian’s chest. He finished the statement with a harder-than-playful bite for continuing that line of conversation.

 

The sound of his bedroom door slamming shut caused his head to whip up.

 

“No, like fuck because it’s Blaine,” Sebastian clarified. 

 

“Shit,” Cooper swore and climbed off Sebastian. With the lamp still being on, there was no doubt that Blaine knew exactly who was in Cooper’s bed. Sebastian whined and tried to grab him but Cooper was already across the room, pulling boxers and a pair of pants out of his drawers.

 

“You should just go,” Cooper informed Sebastian as he swiftly dressed.

 

Sebastian took a moment to pout before he rolled over to reach into the top drawer Cooper’s bedside table. His hand came out holding the lube which stopped Cooper from racing out the door.

 

“I came all the way here, climbed a tree, snuck across the roof, and lay on the floor while your brother confessed his desire to let me fuck him. I’m not leaving without at least an orgasm,” Sebastian declared while slicking up his fingers.

 

Cooper groaned. “I can’t go explain things to Blaine if I know you’re in here getting off.”

 

“You could let me screaming your name be enough of an explanation,” Sebastian taunted, adding a moan for effect when he slid one long finger into himself.

 

Cooper was stuck by the doorway, watching as Sebastian’s other hand played with his nipples, as it danced across those freckles Cooper loved and down his abs. He watched as Sebastian slipped in a second long finger and they whimpered together when Sebastian expertly rubbed it against his prostate.

 

“God, why do I have a brother?” Cooper whispered as he reluctantly grabbed the doorknob.

 

Sebastian merely turned his head and smirked at Cooper, his dark gaze almost pulling Cooper back to the bed. But Blaine, Blaine…

 

“Your ass had better be here and ready when I get back,” Cooper threatened before yanking open his bedroom door and exiting the room before he could change his mind. He shut the door behind him and then strode off in search of his cock-blocking little brother.


End file.
